WOLF & THE BEAUTY
by minyeo
Summary: Sebuah bunga yang tumbuh di rooftop sekolah sangat kesal dengan hidupnya. Luhan memetiknya untuk diberikan kepada orang yang disukainya. Kai bahkan merampas dan membuang bunga itu ke tanah karena cemburu. Walau hanya bunga, tidak seharusnya mereka memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa.


WOLF AND THE BEAUTY

Casts: Luhan, Kai, & Sohee

Genre : Fluff

Rating : General

Length : Ficlet

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari tweet-nya Amanda dan Wolf drama version. Tapi ceritanya aku buat jadi versiku sendiri

Note : I changed my author name into minyeo 3 I love that name

Aku adalah setangkai bunga liar bermahkota lebar berwarna biru. Aku tumbuh di sudut usang tembok _rooftop_ sekolah. Siang hari ini seperti biasa angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Tubuhku ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Ahhh damai sekali. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terang sehingga proses fotosintesisku tidak berjalan maksimal, ck! Meskipun begitu, suasana di _rooftop_ ini sungguh tenang. Aku mungkin akan segera tidur siang lagi.

Baru aku hendak memejamkan mata, kudengar suara pintu _rooftop_ terbuka. _Aish_! Kulihat dua pelajar yang saling bergandengan tangan sedang berjalan ke tengah _rooftop_. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Dasar manusia! Memangnya mereka tidak masuk kelas dan belajar? Dari jauh, kudengar percakapan mereka dengan begitu jelas.

"Benarkah kau adalah _neukdae_ (_wolf)_?" tanya sang gadis cantik sambil melirik sekilas si pria di sampingnya.

"_Ne_," jawab pria itu singkat. "_Sohee_ ssi, kau tidak takut?"

Kulihat gadis itu menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Cih, anak remaja! Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat peristiwa ini di depanku. Kenapa setiap pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta harus naik ke _rooftop_-ku untuk berduaan? -_-

Sang pria lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu di belakangnya menuju sudut tembok _rooftop_. Semakin jelas kulihat senyuman indah terlukis di wajah sang pria. Tunggu! DIA BERJALAN KE ARAHKU! O_O

"Luhan, kau sedang apa?" teriak gadis bernama Sohee dari tengah _rooftop_.

Ternyata nama pria ini Luhan. Ia lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapanku, memerhatikanku sejenak dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arahku. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya tampan juga. Aku berusaha berteriak padanya. _Hei, hei, hei, pria aneh! Jangan macam-macam! Kuperingatkan kau!_ Tapi dia tidak mendengarku dan AHHH DIA MEMETIKKU! T_T

Kurasakan akar-akarku terlepas dari rumahku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Di tangan kanannya, ia membawaku kembali ke tempatnya semula, di hadapan gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana berada di tempat lain selain di sudut tembok _rooftop_. Awalnya kupikir akan menyenangkan, ternyata sangat mengerikan. Cepat tanam aku kembali! O

"Sohee _ssi_, bunga ini untukmu," kata Luhan sambil menyodorkanku kepada sang gadis.

_Mwo_? Kau mau memberikanku kepada gadis ini? Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya memberikanku kepada orang lain? -,-)

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menyambutku. Ia lalu mendekatkanku ke lubang hidungnya dan menghirup tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak wangi. Bukannya tubuhku bau, tapi aku tipe bunga yang tidak mengeluarkan wewangian -_-

Tiba-tiba Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia kembali mengambilku dari tangan gadis itu. _Aishhh_ aku bukan makhluk yang dengan mudahnya dipindahtangankan! AHHH SI LUHAN MEMATAHKAN AKARKU! TOT Ia lalu menyelipkanku ke belakang telinga kiri gadis itu. Rrrrrrrr...

"Kau memang cantik dengan bunga bermahkota biru ini," puji Luhan tulus.

Gadis itu tersenyum, membelaiku perlahan di telinganya. Menyebalkan! Aku ini tumbuhan yang seharusnya dibiarkan hidup, bukannya malah bertengger di telingamu, _agassi_!

BRAKKK!

Mengagetkan sekali. Tiba-tiba pintu _rooftop_ dibanting oleh seorang pria lain di ujung sana. Siapa dia? Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya seperti menahan amarah. Sorot matanya tajam. Langkah kakinya tegas berjalan ke arah kami bertiga. Gawat!

Ia sudah berdiri di hadapan kami. Wajahnya sudah panas. Luhan mulai terlihat ikut melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. Sohee berusaha menahan kedua pria itu, merentangkan kedua tangannya di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!" geram pria itu, membuat suasana kian tegang.

Pria itu yang baru datang itu lalu merampasku dari tempatku bertengger. Aduh sakit! -_- Kalau mau memegang bunga kecil sepertiku harus hati-hati. Kau gila? Aku berusaha menggertaknya tetapi percuma. Ia tuli. Ia lalu melemparkanku ke lantai dengan sadis. Beginilah rasanya terbuang ;A;

"Ahh..." jerit Sohee pelan sambil memegang telinga kirinya.

"Kai, hentikan!" Luhan lalu mencengkeram kerah orang yang tidak sabaran di depannya.

"Kau yang harus menghentikan semua ini! Kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu? Kau monster dan suatu hari ini kau akan menyakiti Sohee!" teriak Kai mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli urusan mereka. Yang jelas sekarang tubuhku sangat lemah dihempaskan pria itu dan aku butuh zat-zat hara T^T Sohee lalu menghampiriku yang tergeletak di lantai, memasang ekspresi iba, dan memelukku. Aduh... cepat tanam aku kembali!

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" kali ini Sohee angkat bicara. "_Ani_... Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku saja yang menghentikan semua ini. Lebih baik aku... aku saja yang pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua."

Sohee berlari kencang meninggalkan _rooftop_. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana kedua pria itu meneriakkan namanya agar berpaling. Kakinya terus berlari menuruni tangga. Kurasakan tetes air matanya yang berlinang mengenai tubuhku. Segaaarrr ^O^

"Sohee, tunggu!"

Aku melihat Kai yang sebentar lagi berhasil mendahului kami berdua. Ia lalu meraih lengan Sohee dan memutar tubuh gadis yang sedang menangis itu ke hadapannya. Mana si Luhan? Mungkin ia tertekan karena dipanggil monster oleh Kai tadi. Apa ia masih di _rooftop_? Mental kerupuk!

Kai dengan lembut mulai mengelap air mata di wajah Sohee. Ahh... pria ini juga romantis. Aku saja yang setangkai bunga bisa merasakan debaran yang begitu kencang. Bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Lihat tatapan mata si Kai. Begitu dalam, begitu jelas terlukis kalau ia juga... menyukai Sohee.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidak aman bersamanya. Kau juga tahu perasaanku kan?" kata Kai sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sohee. Sorot matanya kian melunak.

Tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sohee dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Dengan spontan kututup mata dengan kedua daunku sambil tertawa geli. _Ani_... tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa tertawa seperti biasanya. Ahhh... tubuhku kian melemah. Kerutan-kerutan mulai muncul di sekujur tubuhku. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak aku dipetik oeh Luhan? Apa aku akan layu? Apa aku akan mati? Bayangan Kai dan Sohee di hadapanku mulai memudar lalu menggelap.

Kubuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam. Kupikir aku sudah mati. Apa ini? Air? Aku berada di dalam vas kecil berisi air di sebuah ruangan yang dominan biru muda. Kamar Sohee kah? Siapa peduli? Yuhuuuuu segar! Kuombang-ambingkan tubuhku dan bermain-main air di dalam vas. Perhatianku teralihkan oleh seorang gadis dengan piyama cantik sedang bertopang dagu menatapku di meja belajarnya.

"Kau memang bunga yang indah," kata Sohee sambil tersenyum. _Kau pemberian_ _Luhan..._

Hah? Kau bicara padaku? Kau bisa mengerti bahasaku? ^O^ Akhirnya kutemukan orang yang mampu mengerti diriku. Benar sekali, Sohee-_ya_! Aku memang bunga biru indah yang tumbuh sendiri di tembok _rooftop_. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa terus berada di kamarmu ini. Aku harus kembali ke tempatku. Besok kau harus menanamku kembali di tempat itu, _arasso_?

"Aku... menyukai Luhan... tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kai," lirih Sohee pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu membenamkan wajah di kedua lengannya.

Lho? Kok nggak nyambung? -_- Hei, _agassi_! Kau mendengarku? Kau harus menanamku kembali di _rooftop_ besok. Halooo? _Aishhh_ ternyata ia sama saja seperti Kai dan Luhan. Tuli. Yang kudengar hanya isakan tangis dan kulihat bahunya bergetar hebat.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sohee membawaku kembali ke _rooftop_. Kali ini aku berada dalam sebuah pot kecil. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Luhan ada di sana, berdiri membelakangi kami berdua. Sohee memelukku erat di dalam pot yang melangkah pelan menuju Luhan. Butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk membalikkan badan. Sohee memberanikan diri menatap kedua bola mata pria itu.

"Aku..."

"Jangan!" potong Luhan segera. Ia dengan lembut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sohee, memeluk gadis itu erat. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Luhan..."

"Aku yang akan pergi. Kai benar. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti aku yang akan melukaimu. Makhluk sepertiku dari awal memang tidak pantas melibatkan diri lebih jauh denganmu, Sohee _ssi_..."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, tangisan Sohee pecah. Ia balas memeluk Luhan, membiarkan bahu pria itu basah oleh air matanya. Aku, yang biasanya sungguh tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tertentu, hanya bisa tertegun. Kulirik Luhan. Pria itu menangis. Apa aku salah lihat? Hatiku ikut terisak. Apa karena mereka berdua berbeda? Apa Luhan akan berakhir seorang diri?

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sohee tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Saat sosok Luhan menghilang di balik pintu, Sohee jatuh terduduk. Ia semakin memelukku kuat-kuat dalam pot. Air matanya kembali jatuh mengenaiku. Kali ini aku benar-benar ikut merasakan haru dari suasana tersebut.

Mendengar lirih pedih dari Sohee membuatku tidak mengomelkan apapun kali ini. _Gwaenchana_. Kalau situasinya sudah begini, aku juga akan baik-baik saja. Kutatap Sohee dalam kesedihannya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh manusia terhadap makhluk yang sungguh berbeda olehnya. Layaknya Luhan dan aku. Mereka sungguh menginginkan kami untuk bisa terus bersama yang pada akhirnya, kami harus kembali ke tempat dimana kami seharusnya berada, walaupun kami harus menanggung luka. Saat senja datang, Sohee baru berdiri tegar, menatap langit yang kemerahan, merelakan segalanya dengan penuh keikhlasan.

Aku pun pada akhirnya tidak ditanam kembali ke tempat asal -_-)


End file.
